The Great Crusade
by Huczek12
Summary: An alternate universe fanfiction, based on one question: what would have happened if the Night Elves would recreate their Kaldorei Empire? Its a story about conflict between the biggest empire in Azeroth, and the eastern alliance. Story of politicians, soldiers, but also nationalism, hatred, and horrors of war. Witness Azeroth as you have never seen it before. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The Menethil University was located in the western part of the capital of Loarderon. It was the most distinctive building in the Academic district, named after the university's former name, which was the University of Loarderon, as it was the first such a large and modern high school in the King Terenas, aware of the power of education, subsidized the academy from the state treasury, it proudly changed its name to the now-known Menethil University, named after the dynasty of the donator. Of course, university did not enjoy such a great reputation as the universities in Silvermoon or the legendary city of Dalaran, but the rectors often emphasized its difference. They claimed that in Elven schools, or in Dalaran, you can learn mainly about magic, but in the Menethil University you could learn about everything that a student who is eager for knowledge might want to know. Indeed, there was no need for mage training at the university, as everyone eager to learn about arcane magic was going to Dalaran anyway. The focus was on teaching medicine, art of rhetoric, theology and law.

The auditorium was filled with pupils waiting for the beginning of the lecture by its rector Gregorius. He was an elderly teacher, who specialized in the history of the nations, and races living there. Today he was to give a lecture about the mysterious Kaldorei race, called by the eastern kingdoms the Night Elves, by their characteristic nightlife. The old teacher sat on the chair and began the lecture.

-Hello, students. As long as my memory does not disappoint me, today we were about to learn about the Kaldorei, and their empire. We have a Friday today? Ah, so I thought well. Let us not prolong so!

-The history of the Kaldorei race begins with the old continent Kalimdor, which over 10,000 years ago was the only continent in Azeroth. In its center was the Well of Eternity, a lake, that was the source of unimaginable magical power. Certainly it gave rise to the Kaldorei civilization. Strengthened by its magical power, they have conquered a large part of the continent. Night Elves were then the most developed civilization in the world back then. They had a strong and organized army, they built cities, they cultivated art. The elves were ruled by a monarch, usually a king or queen, descended from Quel'Dorei, in other words nobility, strongly associated with arcane magic.

-It was the last queen of the elves, Azshara, who changed the fate of the whole world. She brought demons to the Kalimdor, who wanted to conquer Azeroth, and incorporate their inhabitants into the Burning Legion. Kaldorei, the lower elven caste, together with some of the nobles, defended their country, and only thanks to the great sacrifice of their soldiers, the invasion was stopped. However, the Well of Eternity was destroyed. It has torn Azeroth, causing the migration of continents, which for a thousand years formed into the shape that we know today.

-The elves were on the brink of collapse, but it was then that the new empire leader was elected. It was Tyrande Whisperwind, a High Priestess of the religious order of the Elune Sisters, who played a big role in defeating the Legion. She had an ambition that the Kaldorei would once again become the dominant force in the world. She used the remainder of the remaining energy of the well, and with the help of the mythical dragon aspects she created the World Tree. It gived the elves immortality. I know what you think, students. Dragon aspects, Azeroth symbols of nature, would help the elves? Well, such a version of events was presented by the sources of Kaldorei. Personally, however, I can not imagine how otherwise a few hundred meters wonder could arise in this world.

-Returning to the subject, after the situation of the night elves had stabilized, and the continental movement ceased, Tyrande carried out reforms in her country. She removed the monarchy. From then on, the state was to be governed by the Order of the Elune Sisters, headed by their High Priestess, Tyrande. However, she shared power with the Druids, who before the war with the demons were a sect worshiping the demigod Ashenvale, Cenarius, and after its end,they became one of the largest organisations in Kalimdor. Their leader, Malfurion Stormrage, married Tyrande, and still leads this ancient caste to this day.

-The High Priestess took exclusive control of the army, then forbade learning and using arcane magic, and banished Quel'Dorei from the country, even though some of them officially renounced Queen Azshara during the war. They went on the exodus to the northern kingdoms, laying the foundations for the state that we now know as Quel'Thalas. Then, Tyrande began the conquest of Kalimdor that lasted thousands of years. Kaldorei exiled, annihilated or subjugated many tribes, formed a network of fortified forts, and slowly overgrew the savanna and deserts, bringing there their settlers. Agressive tribes, such as Centaurs, were for the most part banished beyond Thousand Needles, which are today the borders of the Kaldorei Empire, or forced to hide in the sands of the desert. On the other hand, peaceful tribes such as Tauren, in exchange for renouncing their independence and sharing their harvests, received guarantees of peace from Kaldorei.

After conquering the greater part of Kalimdor, the elves began to think: what is behind the great ocean? After a number of expeditions, they discovered our continent exactly nine years ago, and they established business contacts with us. To this day, Night Elfen sailors sail to our ports for trade, and the Embassy of the Kaldorei Empire stands proudly in the center of our capital.

Well, that's the introduction. Let's get to the details now. Let's start with cultural nuances, "Gregorius smiled, knowing that not a lot of people in the hall would be interested in the lecture, especially about the annoying Night Elves, who consider themselves the navel of the world, and the propagator of civilization.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Empire

3 Years before opening the Dark Portal

Tyrande Whisperwind woke up from her sleep. She was dreaming again. In her dreams, she still was that young novice, who had to share her bed with other adepts. Again, she had to lick everybody's boots, to have even a slightest chance of getting promoted in sisterhood hierarchy. But after a short moment, she looked around her bedroom and reminded herself, that she had achieved anything that she desired. First, she had taken control over the Sisterhood of Elune, then, thanks to successful campaign against the Burning Legion, she was chosen for an eternal dictator of the reborning Kaldorei Empire, to finally conquer most of the Kalimdor, and ultimately rule the most powerful superpower in Azeroth history. To confirm herself in her triumf, Tyrande looked for her sleeping husband, Malfurion Stormrage. During the war with the demons, they fell in love with each other, and, because they were the leaders of both the Church and Druidic Order, thanks to getting married, they have developed very powerful alliance, that to this day shapes the Kaldorei Empire.

Tyrande got up from her bed in her bedroom, located in the main Elune temple, and she wore bathrobe on her naked body. Thanks to the work of her court modistes, she had a shape comparible of the angels of the goddess. She had long, dark - green colored hair, and eyes with white irises, typhical for Kaldorei. Her husband was still the same thin and meditative elf, with who she lived her childhood. The only significant change in him was his magnificent, green beard, and pair of horns on his forehead. Archpriestess didn't know how could he get them, but she suspected it as an side effect of alchemy, in which druids were masters. Tyrande went to her bathroom, where her maidservants already prepared a hot bath. After bathing their leader, they started to perfume her, and helped her to dress the white as snow dress of an imposing size, lined with emeralds and diamonds. Then, Tyrande got back to her bedroom, in where she saw, that her husband Malfurion was still sleeping.

\- Get up, you lazy sleepyhead - she made fun of him. - We both have to be present at the breakfast.

\- I will join you soon, my love - he replied to her.

It was evening. Most of the mortal races of Azeroth usually end their work on that time, and goes to sleep. The Night Elves weren't in that majority. To them, evening was just the beginning of their day. As magical beings, Kaldorei had a special bond with the moon. It allowed them to see perfectly in darkness, and feel comfortably during the night. Tyrande waited until Malfurion will end his morning toilet, and gets weared in his special robe, showing insights on an Archdruid, and they both came downstairs to the hall, in which the breakfast was served. At the 30 meters long table, a group of persons were already waiting. They were mostly state officials, high rank preistesses, druids, and military commanders. The Archpriestess sat at her place on the middle of the table, and gave a signal to begin eating the breakfast. Meanwhile, she listened to various persons with her husband.

\- The 23 Legion was filled with siege equipment, just as you ordered, my lady - said Gaius Mercilus, one of the generals of the Imperial Army.

\- That's good - replied Tyrande. - Our armies have to be always ready for the worst. Our enemies always await for the moment to strike at us. We have to constantly remind them, that we are destined to rule this planet.

The Kaldorei Empire Army was formed into legions, each of them filled with 10 000 men. At the present day, the Night Elves could muster up to 800 000 soldiers, which gave them an impressive number of 80 legions. Thanks to discipline and great organisation, this army was the strongest force in Azeroth.

Malfurion looked at the high ranking member of the Druidic Order sitting next to him, and asked him:

\- My dear Irenaus, have there been any examples of uncontrolled natural growth recently?

\- No, Archdruid. - he replied to him. - Looking at the data collected by us, the birth control rate seems to be in order.

The Cenarion Circle, main druidic organisation in Kalimdor, had a lot of influence within the Kaldorei Empire, thanks to Night Elves immortality. Most of the elven citizens lives for more than thousands of years, which combined with high birth rate, it could lead to overpopulation of the continent. To counter this, the druids implemented program, which controlled the birthrate. For example, in an elven mother was expecting a second child, where there wasn't need for colonisators, settling in southern Kalimdor, then the goverment forced her to abort the child. This program was supported by totalitarian control, which the Church had over its faithful. The priestesses persuadated Night Elves to obey the state everyday, and life of the Kaldorei Empire citizens was controlled by numerous militia.

After 15 minutes, Shandris Feathermoon, Lady General of the Elune's Army, sat next to Tyrande. During the war with the Burning Legion, she was one of the most loyal soldiers of the Archpriestess. She served in the "Elune's Army - an paramilitary section of the Sisterhood of Elune. After winning the War of the Ancients, Tyrande ordered her to take control over the organisation. After some time, the Elune's Army became the most elite and favorised millitary unit within the Kaldorei Empire. It was formed only from female volunteers, who had been previously members of the Sisterhood of Elune. Then, they endured strict training, and intensive indoctrination. The main point of it was to create an army of fanatics, ready to perform any of the Archpriestesses orders. At the moment, the Elune's Army strength was over 50 000 soldiers.

\- Lady Tyrande - said Shandris to her Archpriestess. - The parade of Elune's Army, which you planned for this night, is ready. Our warriors will go through the upper city streets, with the banner of our Moon Mother.

\- Excellent. - Have you made sure that appointed guests will arrive at the parade?

\- Yes, Archpriestess. All of persons that you wanted on the parade will arrive, including the members of the embassy of Lordaeron.

\- It was them who i wanted the most. This humans need to see the power of our empire, our strength, which we can use against our enemies. Besides, i have something important to tell to the ambassador Theodor.

Couple of hours later

Taylor, captain in service of an king, and head of protection of Lordaeronian Embassy, was just finishing his work. He oversaw his soldiers, because the ambassador wanted the soldiers to show the Kaldorei the best of the human elite. Taylor was 30 years old man, wearing plate armor and blue coat with crest of his kingdom. Officer prefered lighter armor, but during his work at the embassy, he had to present himself the best it could be possible. He had long, brown hair, short facial hair, and pale blue eyes.

Taylor wasn't a part of nobility. His father was a wealthy merchant, who had made himself rich by trading with the royal court. Contacts between his family and the court allowed Taylor to begin his career within the military. Taylor joined the special team, very similar to famous High Elven Rangers for Quel'Thalas. It was literally a vanguard for the rest of the army. Captain and his team carried on scouting missions, eliminated patrols, assassinated enemy commanders, creating chaos in opposite command centers, and if there would be a need, they joined main army, supporting them in fighting. Taylor got most of his experience 7 years ago, when king Terenas sended him and his squad north, to Quel'Thalas, to help the High Elves, who were fighting forest trolls, which wanted to reclaim their ancient lands from the Quel' were ruthless enemy, fighting in a guerrilla warfare, with imposing battle rage. But, with the help of an elven Rangers, he managed to defeat the enemy, and push them back to their jungle. After returning to Lordaeron, the king promoted Taylor to captain. But two years later, he ordered him to become the head of protection of the Lordaeronian Embassy, in the capital city of the Kaldorei Empire. Taylor, during his 5 - year duty in Kalimdor, managed to learn Night Elven language, and study a lot about their history and culture.

The commander of the guards was standing on the courtyard in front of the embassy, watching his own soldiers. They were standing still. After a while, ambasador Theodor appeared right in front of Taylor. He was an old aristocrat, who had been the ambassador of kingdom of Lordaeron in the Kaldorei Empire. He was 60 years old. His youth was gone forever. His short hair went gray long time ago, and his face was covered in wrinkles. He was wearing a black - golden uniform, with the golden medalion on his neck.

\- We are ready to go. - said ambasador. - We have to get to the Upper City, to the Moon Square. We are invited to see an military parade there. Lead the way, captain.

Because of parade taking place in it, the Moon Square was overrun with Night Elves, who wanted to see the soldiers. Warriors of an Elune's Army were proudly marching in columns. The banners were shown before them, featuring flags of an Kaldorei Empire, and symbols of particular divisions. The parade as prepared in such small details, that only the dead wouldn't be amazed with the might of an elven army. The Archpriestess Tyrande Whisperwind was standing on a platform, with her husband, Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, and Lady General Shandris Feathermoon. Next to them were standing invited guests. Most of them were priestesses and military commanders, whom she wanted to show the power and might of the Elune's Army. There was a sharp competition between the armed forces of the Church, and the regular army. Old generals, mostly coming from the old army of Lord General Kur'talos Ravencrest, one of the best commanders of the Kaldorei Empire, who had died in a tragic way during the War of the Ancients, were worried about the private army of fanatics, well known for making numerous war crimes.

The special guest was ambassador Theodor. He was chatting with other elves, discussing about politics and economy. Taylor was standing close, watching Tyrande. He saw Archpriestess many times, when he was accompayning the ambassador in numerous banquets and parties. He was amazed by the impression of her. None of the spiritual persons in Lordaeron created such a strong impression, including archbishop himself. There was something to Tyrande. With her elven beauty, combined with her shapely body, she made an impression, like she reveled in her own power. Like she was drawing power from parade, walking down the street.

Tyrande pointed to the elves surrounding Theodor, that she wants to speak with ambassador alone. When they walked away, she began their conversation.

\- Ambassador Theodor, i admit, that the Elune's Army can make quite an impression. These our ours finest warriors. They are an example of our power, and main proof for thesis, that Kaldorei were chosen by heaven, to lead the Azeroth towards the future. I wish, that this show of our majesty would help us to build better relations between our countries. Unfortunately, i need to point, that Lordaeron is more and more disappointing

\- I do not understand what you mean, Archpriestess. - said Theodor. - Taylor, leave us alone. We have to talk on private.

\- As you wish, ambassador. - Taylor obeyed his order, and left the politics.

\- King Terenas - explained Tyrande - instead of building an bright future with our empire, wants to collaborate with his neighbors, whose reputation is… doubtful. The kingdom of Quel'Thalas, raised by Quel'Dorei, the same persons, who, together with Queen Azshara, led to almost destroying our species. Dalaran, magocracy republic, ruled by sorcerers, who are practicing their foul arcane magic, which perverts souls.

\- I think that the choice of Lordaeron's allies belongs to us own. - replied ambassador

\- We also have problems with our trade - Tyrande continued. - Our economists inform us, that tariffes, imposed by your king, are exceptionally unfair, and are hurting our economy. We had tried to settle this matter numerous times before, but we were always ignored.

\- Tariffes, which our king proposes to other nations, are first discussed with our Minister of Finance, so they could be fair for all. Our mission is to make a just and fair trade, not to strip you from your money.

\- You humans have an interesting sense of justice, then. But let's end this chatter. In condition of arguments, that i explained short moment ago, i've made a decision, that our diplomatic contacts will be called off, and your embassy closed.

\- But, Archpriestess, why do we have to operate in such radical methods? The best solution for such problems are negotiations. We have to sit at the table together, and surely we can find a solution, that satisfies us both.

\- The decision has already been made. For 10 years making any compromise with you was impossible, so i don't suspect, that this time it will be different. You have 3 days to abandon your embassy, and ship away back to your lands. And if Lordaeron will ever dare to threaten our buissness, remind yourself of today's parade. That's all, Ambassador. Thank you for your attention.

Tyrande, with her court, walked away. Theodor couldn't believe his own ears. To shut down diplomatic relations, because of small problem with taxes? During his long career, he never experienced such an example. The Archpriestess was one of the most radical and nationalistic persons that the Ambassador ever met. He hoped that Tyrande would bite her own tongue later.

\- Taylor! Come here! - Theodor called his bodyguard.

\- Yes, my lord?

\- It's your lucky day. You are free from your duties from the rest of the night. Go have some fun in the town. You've been working really hard during this month, so go, and rest a while.

Ambassador knew that he will not be able to convince Tyrande to change her mind, so, instead, he will allow one of his best men to have some fun, which was more act of goodness, than that elven whore had shown for her entire life, he thought.

Lady General Maiev Shadowsong was sitting in a decent bar, and was just finishing her second glass of wine. She was wearing her dark green military uniform. She had short, white hair, and an remarcable scar on her left cheek. During the War of the Ancients, she was one of the best commanders in the Elune's Army. She had big authority from the rest of her sisters, which mobilised them to carry out her orders. She had a conflict with Tyrande Whisperwind, who she has always hated. Maiev saw her obsessive ambitions, her lust for power, and her ruthlessness in taking it. After Tyrande was promoted to the rank of Archpriestess of the church, and next, the leader of the Kaldorei Empire, Shadowsong saw, that the Elune's Army, instead of serving the goddess, and defending her divine name, has become Tyrande's private corps, filled with indoctrination. After War of the Ancients, Maiev has left the Sisterhood, and instead made an career in regular army. She wanted to serve her nation, not the Archpriestess. Currently, Lady General was in command of the 12th Legion, very famous for its effective fighting. Maiev was a very competent leader, who often lead her soldiers to victory. She wasn't too popular within Tyrande's court, but nobody ever tried to degrade her, because she was such a good commander, that such an action would only hurt the Kaldorei Empire interests.

\- Don't you regret that you are missing the parade? - Naisha, Maiev's right hand, asked her.

\- You got to be kidding me. You think that i will be regretting participating in that sick show that Tyrande has made, to show her power to simpletons and bootlickers? I thought you know me better, Naisha. In fact, this is an perfect opportunity for me to get drunk. Besides, Tyrande isn't worthy to devote my holidays on her.

Naisha was sitting next to Maiev. The women met each other for the first time after the War of the Ancients. Lady General has made her one of her most trusted soldiers. But there were rumors in the army, that those two elves have felt something more than friendship tho themselfs. Some people believed that they were lovers. The homosexual relationships and marriages were illegal within the Kaldorei Empire, but Maiev had such strong position in the army, that she didn't care about it. The women were really in love with each other, but they have tried to keep their romance in secret, so that nobody could accuse them.

The bar was called "The Ashenvale's Glory". It was located in the Upper City, so it's main customers were state officials, wealthy merchants, and soldiers. This night, thanks to the parade, carried on by the Elune's Army soldiers, it didn't welcomed many guests now. Except for two female officers mentioned earlier, the only visitors were couple of neatly looking elves, and three drunk soldiers, who were loudly mentioning their good, old times. Suddenly, Taylor have entered the pub. He had been given free night by the Ambassador Theodor,and because he was walking near this place, he came there to quench his thirst.

He could hear the whispers from the already drunk elven soldiers. But human commander didn't care, and he just walked to the counter, and ordered a glass of wine. The bartender, although unwillingly, pulled an bottle of an alcohol, and poured its content to the glass, which he gave Taylor next.

When Taylor went to find an empty place, Naisha whispered to Maiev:

\- This is the chief of an Lordaeronian embassy security. It's interesting that he chose this place to have a drink.

\- I didn't knew you had such an interest for humans, Naisha. - said Maiev, who was the only one who didn't pay attention the the human officer. - I don't know what you see in them. They aren't tall, have skin pale as milk, and they also lack discipline.

\- I've heard that women cannot serve in human armies, unless as an mercenaries.

\- I don't blame them for that. Their women are weak and passive, they lack the will for fight. We, proud Kaldorei females, were created by our Goddess Elune to match her own similarity, so we are better than them in every single way. We are also as good as our males in many things, and in some cases, we are actually better than them.

Maiev words made some sense. The Night Elven culture didn't discriminate females, quite the opposite, it favorised them in some parts. It had its roots in their religion, because their goddess Elune was shown as female. It also had its physiological reasons. Kaldorei were bigger and stronger than humans, or their cousins, Quel'Dorei. They also had more muscle mass proportion to the rest of their bodies. It was true to both males, as well as the females. For example, human woman was usually thin, and had frail limbs. Night Elven females had muscular bodies however, and their usual height was above 195 centimeters. They were strong enough to not be forced for traditional women jobs, but instead, they equally participated in the empire's duties. Maiev was an perfect example for that. During the uncountable years of training, she had build an muscular, strong and athletic body, marked with numerous battle scars. Her body would even made the Archpriestess Tyrande jealous, and was worthy enough to potentialy sculpture it on ancient carvings, featuring Amazonians, the legendary female founders of the Kaldorei Empire. There weren't many females that could beat Maiev in martial arts. Lady General Shadowsong even held her ground to numerous, strong males. Her opponents were amazed by her unnatural endurance, and that she could withstand many rounds of fighting, before her opponent fell from exaustiation. But the Kaldorei Empire culture wasn't feministic to it's core, and, if we won't count the Elune's Army, which was made from women only, its military was formed from female soldiers from only a 20 percent.

Taylor has raised his eyes from his cup, and he saw that the drunken soldiers have decided to join him. Their faces have told him, that they weren't here for an friendly chatter. One of the elves, a tall one, with long, black hair, looked upon a human, and said:

\- I'm sorry, but i think you have set foot in a wrong fucking place. This is a local only for Kaldorei. You got it? Fucking humans are prohibited from entering here.

\- When i have entered this pub, i didn't saw any sign that didn't allow me to enter this place. Maybe you don't have enough balls to put it?

\- Do you make fucking jokes out of me? I think it's obvious, that such worms as you are to stay away from buildings, in which exemplary citizens are enjoying their rest.

\- Exemplary citizens? Do you mean soldiers such as you, who, instead of guarding their people, are sitting in pub, drinking all night, and poking poor foreigners?

\- You are no poor foreigner, dog. Only a motherfucking human. I know your kind. You revel in your fucking magic, you summon demons into this world, and your government is hiding it. You are the same as Quel'Dorei. Fuckers have made a bargain with the Burning Legion, almost destroying our empire. But we took care of those bitches. Maybe we should have done the same with humans, eh? Maybe i will start with you, here, in this very room?

Maiev was listening to all this situation. She suddenly walked towards the soldiers, to calm them down. Despite of her not having the greatest opinion towards humans, it still wasn't a good reason to offend him. This officer has done nothing to the elves gathered in the pub. Je just ordered a drink.

\- At ease, soldier - said Maiev in her firm voice. - Leave him alone. What did he do to you?

Shut the fuck up, you bitch - aggressor snarled at her. - Do you think i give a shit about your flashy uniform or your fucking medals? Hell no. I am centurion Decimus, son of the general Gratus, a great patriot, who has led successful campaigns in the south, bringing order and prosperity to our race. And you are Maiev Shadowsong, some fucking lesbian, which hypocrisy is beyond the scale. You started your career in the Elune's Army, then in the legion, therefore agreeing to our rules of zero tolerance for faggots and lesbians. But, during all those years, you have already banged every pussy in Kalimdor. You make me sick. Even more than this barbarian. - he pointed at Taylor.

Maiev have closed her fist. Taylor thought that she was going to punch that racist, homophobic centurion. But Lady Shadowsong already knew, that anger was a poor counselor. She had learned this hard way, by reading reports of recent losses, when she was fighting in Southern Kalimdor. She just walked close to Taylor, and whispered to him:

\- Leave, now. This fuckers won't forgive you.

\- Don't worry about me, elf. - he responded. - I've got this under control. You better go to your friend, i think she just got scared by those idiots.

Maiev already knew what that human officer is going to do. The drunktards had number advantage, but they were already heavily drunk. Taylor was sober, well rested, and he was wearing a plate armor. You didn't have to study at the university to know, that he wanted to fight with drunken breathed a sigh, and left for her table. She was against beating up this human, but she proposed him to leave, and he didn't listen. She wasn't going to stand in his defence. It was his problem, and he had to find a way from it himself.

Decimus has closed the distance between him and Taylor, and started to push him. Officer has allowed him to do it twice. He wanted to explore his moves, and put his vigil to sleep. After Decimus tried to push him the third time, Taylor grabbed his hand, unscrew it, and he hit him in his face with all his power. Centurion fell onto the ground. His companions rushed the human. One of them started to cover him with a hail of blows, but captain blocked them all. The second one have hit him with a bottle. Meanwhile, all of the other guests started screaming. Somebody have left the hall, looking for guards. When Taylor fell, the elven soldiers started to kick him. He suddenly threw himself on one of them,and the both fell on the ground. They were both struggling on the ground, until the doors to the pub were open by a small patrol of guards, counting four men. Their sergeant started to scream at the fighters.

\- What the fuck is happening here?! You fuckings drunktards, how you dare to disturb all those hard working elves?! I will give you a lesson, you sons of bitches!

Maiev, who was sitting on the chair for this whole incident, got up and talked to patrol commander:

\- Those soldiers have attacked that human first. He was just defending himself. He isn't guilty of that fight.

\- Alright, Lady General, then there won't be any interrogation. Hey, boys! Get your lazy asses over here and get them out of my sight! - sergeant gave an order to his men.

When guards have move out all of the fighters, Maiev spoke to Naisha.

\- You see, my love, those are the effects of over 10 000 years of Tyrande's reign. That bitch had already planted the seed of hatred in our race, which has just sprouted. If you constantly tell to your people, that they can take what they want, you can't expect different results. Alright, maybe i said that the Kaldorei are destined to greatness, maybe even that we are better than some races, but this isn't the fucking reason to discriminate others, just because they are worse than us.

\- Let get out of here - said Naisha. - I've had enough of this place.

\- I agree. Let's find some quiet, cosy place, free of curious eyes, with a comfortable bed for us both. It's getting really cold, and i want to feel the warm of your body on me.

Both women giggled, and left the pub.

Taylor, while walking, thought of this whole situation. He was angry at himself, that he had let himself get provoked by those racists. Soon, that fight will be known to every elf in a city, and because captain served in Lordaeron diplomacy, it can harm his kingdom reputation.

-I should have left, just like that women told me. Fuck me, the Ambassador will be delighted - he thought.

Officer was moving down the streets on his way towards the lower city, where his embassy was located. It was the middle of a night, but the road was lightened by lamps. That way, Taylor could see propaganda posters, hung on the streets. One of them featured an High Elf from Quel'Thalas. He was shown as a thug, with a bloody axe in his hands, standing alongside dead children. The letters on the poster told: Quel'Dorei want our empire destroyed! Join the army, and defend it, in the holy name of our goddess. On the second one he could saw the Archpriestess Tyrande raising her hand in a welcome gesture, with Elune's Army warriors around her, tall, wearing white armor, proudly standing on guard. The message was: Only the Sisterhood of Elune can lead the Kaldorei Empire to the bright future!

Who the fuck made Tyrande an eternal dictator? - Taylor asked this question to himself. - Maybe back in home King Terenas also doesn't tolerate any opposition, but the monarchy have never tried to fully take control of our lives. This shit isn't even half as serious even at their cousins country in Silvermoon, High Elves. Are those Night Elves nuts?

Because Kaldorei led a night life, the streets were crowded with elves. One of them spitted under Taylor's boots. Officer wanted to shout at him, but shortly after he reminded himself of that incident at the pub. He has made enough attention on himself, and he didn't need more.

Finally, he had managed to go back to his workplace. Taylor went straight to the ambassador room. He immediately wanted to tell him about that fight, the sooner, the better.

\- Greetings, Ambassador. - said Taylor.

Theodor was sitting on his chair, covered in thoughts. He had a bottle of whiskey in his right hand. He was drinking it from the bottle, which was rather strange for a man from the upper nobility.

\- Hello, Taylor - Theodor greeted him. - How did you spent your free time?

\- I have to confess onto something. Things got a bit complicated. I went to a pub in the upper city…

...and you had a fist fight. - guessed Theodor.

\- It wasn't my fault! - captain justified himself. - I was attacked by some drunk soldiers. I had to defend myself!

Captain didn't want to mention, that he had an occasion to let it go, and leave.

\- I'm ready to take full responsibility for this. - he added. - I know that this will damage our kingdom reputation.

Theodor took a long sip from his bottle, and began to speak in his calm voice:

\- If you had a fist fight couple of hours ago, i could really be angry back then. But now, i don't care. Now, for me, you can beat a hundred of those pointy - ear freaks, and i won't give a shit.

\- It's about your conversation with Tyrande - officer guessed.

\- Yes, for fuck sake! She was "worried" about our allies and neighbors. Can you imagine this, son? How could she care to demand from us to turn our backs from Dalaran, or even Quel'Thalas? Maybe we don't have the best relations with king Anasterian, but i will take it over that crazy religious bitch! It were the High Elves who have teached us about magic, science, and medicine. Oh, but i forgot, that the Arch Priestess has some kind of phobia about the arcane magic. Look, she always says, that because of that very magic, the demons are coming onto this world. I've spent over 40 years working in diplomacy of our kingdom, and none of that mythological, imaginary demons has scared me more that the persons who i worked with. You know about the other point that she made, boy? It was about taxes! Tyrande thinks, that the taxes are too high for the Kaldorei Empire. An human - or an elf, sane on his mind, would negotiate then, trying to set their height again. But do you know what that whore did? She broke a diplomatic relations with us, closed our embassy, and ordered us to leave her precious empire in 3 days!

\- What the fuck? - Taylor was shocked. - I knew she had some balls, but to erase from memory 9 years of diplomacy like that?

\- That bitch thinks that she is the goddess of this world. That everything and everyone must bow to her, or it shall be destroyed. Do you know, that she dared to threaten us with an open war, if we will interfere in her business? She is really insane if she thinks, that she can just attack our country. I don't really know what to think about it. But, the good part is, that i won't have to, because we are going home. Taylor, i have a last order for you. I want you to oversee the closure of our embassy. Make sure that no papers, gold, jewelry, or documents will go missing, and prepare our men to get on our ship in 3 days, to go back home. It's about bloody time! I've had enough of sleeping in day, and working at night.

\- Sir, i will be more than glad to finally return home - said Taylor. - I should get to work now. Please remain optimistic, ambassador. Light be with you.

\- Don't worry about me, son. Worry about all those sick elves in the temple, already planning how to destroy someone's life. To hell with that fucking bitch Tyrande! And to think that Malfurion Stormrage, such an nice and intelligent person, sleeps with her.

When Taylor was leaving the ambassador's room, he wondered what all of this could mean. What Tyrande could plan? To shut down diplomatic relations like that? Captain could think of only one explanation: the Kaldorei Empire is preparing to declare a war on the Kingdom of Lordaeron.

\- I'm so stupid to think that way. - he thought. - We have never shown any signs of aggression towards them. Why would they attack us?


End file.
